Words and Definitions
by LaLahMe
Summary: To him, love was just a word. Then she came along and gave it a whole new meaning. Literally.


**Words and Definitions**

* * *

_Nerd (slang)_

_-noun_

_A dull and bookish person._

'A nerd' was the perfect description of Levy McGarden. At least, that was what she thought she was. With her brains, looks and personality.

Although, being a nerd wasn't a bad thing at all in the guild.

Ever since she was little, she loved reading. It was her favorite thing to do. Books were her life. When people were chatting, she sat in the corner and read. When people played games, she read. When people were bored, she read.

Even her magic was based on words, _Solid Script_.

Levy never showed off her knowledge though, it was just merely there.

There were times where she wasn't reading. That was when she was spending time with her friends. She was sweet, nice and caring which made everyone love her. Everyone wanted to be her friend and she wanted to be everyone's friend.

She had two best friends who were secretly in love with her. Jet and Droy. Both of them confessed to her before but got instantly rejected. Despite this, they remained good friends.

Without a doubt, Levy was an adorable girl. She was small and short. Her big, bright hazel eyes and short, wavy blue hair was extremely cute.

Other people would never describe her as a nerd like she would, her guild mates would describe her as: an angel. Not only she looked like one, even her personality was like one. She had a heart of pure gold. She helped out anyone who had problems and wouldn't hurt a fly. She was the most generous, unselfish, innocent and loving person you could ever meet.

Levy had this aura around her that made everyone feel at ease around her. Everyone who tried to hate her failed. She never seemed to get offended, she always seemed to know what to say and she was just an all round nice person. She knew how to make everyone she talked to feel special, everything she said seemed honest and her smile would lift people up.

She liked talking to people, and making a difference. She liked hearing about people's problems and figuring out how to fix them. And she liked being liked by people.

She made it her goal to know everything about everyone. She knew that Elfman was arachnophobic, that Freed was secretly gay, and how Erza wasn't as scary as she seemed. Levy was there whenever someone wanted to talk and everyone trusted her with even their deepest secrets.

She believed she knew everyone…

"Hey."

Except him.

Him being Gajeel Redfox.

* * *

_Delinquent _

_-noun_

_A person who gets in trouble a lot, often with the law._

Gajeel Redfox sure was a wild delinquent alright. In his old guild, he didn't even hesitate to injure his own allies. He loved fighting, not caring if he was supposed to or not.

He was the exact opposite of her.

He had no friends. Didn't have them, didn't want them, didn't need them. It was the way he liked it. He didn't want anyone who would drag him down and keep him behind. He only needed himself for company.

He was cold, apathetic and tenacious. He didn't feel comfortable around other people and other people didn't feel comfortable around him.

No one trusted him…ever since that _incident_. The incident where he pinned Team Shadow Gear to a tree. That was a long time ago. The whole Phantom Lord vs Fairy Tail war ruined his reputation in the guild.

Even if he tried getting people to forgive him, they wouldn't fully forgiven him. They'd only trust him at least, little bit…like Natsu (Because of their fight) or Erza (She prevented him from being an S Class candidate). He failed to gain anyone's trust.

He was just that _bad_.

There were also people who didn't mind him at all like Juvia but that was because they used to be in the same guild, Pantherlily because it was his cat that joined after the whole incident and there was also Wendy who was almost like a little sister to him, she didn't know what he did anyway because she joined after the whole war.

All those people had something in common: They joined at the same time as him or after him. They knew nothing about the incident. So their opinion didn't matter to Gajeel at all. He still wondered if they ever thought of him as a friend. Probably not. He had _no _friends.

There was literally only one person who joined the guild before him and had truly forgiven completely all of his sins.

That person was Levy McGarden.

She was the victim of being tied to a tree by him yet she didn't care. He was so grateful that she was crazy enough to forgive him. He couldn't believe there was someone like her in the guild. Someone so forgiving, kind and friendly.

Gajeel thought she was a beautiful girl. He would never say that out loud though. Of course, he wouldn't stand a chance to be with her. She hardly knew anything about him. If he even tried to make a move on her, he knew Jet and Droy would be on him like a hound. They didn't like each other at all. And Gajeel was actually pretty fond of his face, thank you very much.

* * *

So here they were, at the guild.

To be honest, Gajeel was the only person Levy didn't get. She really wanted to get to know him but he always seemed to be a lonely kid who had nothing better to do. She would never admit it but perhaps, she might _like _him…

"Hello." She looked up from the paper she was writing on and fingered the end of her blue hair nervously. She didn't really know how to act towards him. "Gajeel."

They hadn't spoken in a long time and she wondered why he was suddenly talking to her. She saw that Pantherlily wasn't with him like usual, the cat was with the other exceeds.

"I couldn't help but notice how lonely you looked…" His lips tilted in a smirk. "Thought you could use some company."

She'd be lying if she said she didn't like him. It was more of the opposite actually.

"It's fine, I'm just writing a story." Levy shrugged as she proceeded to keep on writing.

Gajeel stared at the paper she was writing on, curiously. "I thought you read, not write."

"What's wrong with doing both?" Levy replied, giggling cheerfully. "I mean, I got inspired by Lu-chan. I read one of her stories and that made me want to make one of my own."

Gajeel flashed her a smile. "I'm sure it'll be even better than hers," he said quietly, but she heard it.

She felt herself blushing, but stared down so he wouldn't see it. "I'll let you read it before I publish it."

"I don't exactly read." Gajeel told her, as if it it was the most obvious thing ever.

"You should." Levy suggested and began her little rant. "Reading is the best. It's for you to get away from reality. Reading creates pictures in your head. It inspires writers to write their own stories like me. Reading is much more than words printed in a book. Reading is imagination and creativity!"

"Wow you must be really passionate about it." Gajeel looked surprised at her sudden outburst, then he smirked. "You know what then, I'll read that book of yours. I promise."

The two of them began chatting, for what seemed like forever. It was the first time they had an actual, real and long conversation.

Levy was surprised at how sweet and funny Gajeel actually was. He was so different to the bad boy he was classified as. On the other hand, Levy was exactly what he always thought she was.

After a few months of befriending Gajeel, Levy would spend more and more time with him. This made Jet and Droy jealous but she never really cared. She even managed to get Gajeel to read a short picture story book about dragons which he liked. Even though she would never admit it, she had actually grown pretty fond of the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel gave Levy the attention she wanted. He would always come and chat to her, respect her and treated her similarly to others. It was all that which caused her to fall more in love with him than she already was.

No one understood why Levy was suddenly spending so much time with that boy. She was _way _too good for him. People were intrigued, they wanted to know more about him so they did.

His guild mates started talking to him more often, suddenly interested in him. They were intrigued by him. It turned out he wasn't such a horrible musician as they thought he was. He could write really good songs, his singing voice just wasn't that brilliant. Perhaps he was more fitting to be a songwriter.

Everyone in the guild began trusting him slightly more.

Still, Levy couldn't date him yet. He wasn't fully trusted in the guild and his reputation wasn't all that good. She wanted to change him. She wanted to improve him. She wanted to make him a better person. She took him shopping with her, buying him brand new clothes. She taught him how to cook. She made him read and become more intelligent. Throughout this, Gajeel didn't mind and let her change his life.

Then she told him to stop singing, apparently it was making people think bad of him. He finally snapped.

"No!" Gajeel looked extremely angry. "I'm not going to stop singing. I think I'm a good singer regardless what anyone thinks."

"Don't you want to be liked by everyone?" Levy questioned him. "There are a few things stopping you from it like your singing…"

Gajeel tilted his head, looking at her for a while. "No, not really. I could care less about being liked by people. I was fine the way I was when I had no friends."

"So you don't want me to be your friend?" Levy pouted, her tone of voice was full of hurt.

"No I'm not saying that. I like having you as a friend. I'm just saying I don't need loads. I don't need to be liked by everyone." Gajeel explained. "Why do you want me to be liked by everyone anyway?"

She blushed, she wanted to make him likeable so they could date without people thinking she was too good for him or not approving of their relationship. "I thought it'd make you happier." Levy answered. It wasn't exactly a lie, it was part of the reason why she wanted to change him.

He gave her a disgusted look. "You think it would make me happier? Everyone has different things to make them happy. Mine isn't exactly the same as yours. So basically, you're trying to change me to 'make me happier.' Can't you see I liked my life the way before? It's pathetic how you're trying to do this."

Levy was stunned. No one had ever spoke to her like that before and she didn't like it.

"How could you say something like that? You know most of the guild doesn't trust you and you don't want to gain their trust? And like I could ever change you even if I wanted to. Nothing could make you likeable. You're just a loner, a loser. Always have been, always will be!" Levy was so angry and the worse part was, she knew her words were way too harsh.

Levy looked up at Gajeel worriedly, expecting to say something but he never did. He shook his head at her, looking at her with sad eyes before leaving walking away to his house. She watched him go and immediately regretted letting the words slip out of her mouth.

The two of them never really talked over the next few months. Gajeel returned to how he originally was before he started becoming 'best friends' with Levy. He was happy the way he was. He couldn't say he was entirely happy because he missed talking to her.

Levy missed having him around as well. He was caring, respectful, honest and all the things she'd ever want in a guy. She made a mistake though and she feared she couldn't fix it.

Currently, she was carrying the novel that she finished writing. She remembered she promised him that he would read it. She decided to be brave as she sat down next to Gajeel, holding her book that she wrote. He didn't seem to acknowledge her presence.

"Look I'm sorry!" She blurted out. "I never meant to try and change you. I was so stupid for doing that to you. I could see you were happy and I was happy. I was happy because of you! You aren't perfect and I love the fact that you aren't perfect. I don't ever want you to be anything different. I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh, I'm trying to think on what I should write a song about." Gajeel told her as he fiddled with the pen in front of him. "I heard there was a singing contest."

Levy looked at him, she was disappointed. She just apologized about everything to him and he didn't even seem to hear it? Then she realised he did, because he gave her a huge a smile.

"So um, here. It's my book, I want you to read it." She gulped as she placed the pages of her book neatly on the table.

"I'll read it later." Gajeel replied, taking the book. He quickly flipped through the pages before putting it down beside him. "And I think I know what to write my song on now."

Levy nodded, smiling. "So what did you decide to write your song on?"

Gajeel smirked as he pulled out a dictionary. He flipped through the pages to find the word he wanted. When he did, he used his pen to circle the word before handing it to Levy.

She grabbed the book from him to see what he circled.

_Love_

_-noun_

_A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person._

Levy glanced at Gajeel who looked really nervous as he was fiddling with his pen. She giggled as she grabbed out her pen and crossed out the definition before writing something.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to lean over to see what she did. She pulled the book closer to her so he couldn't see anything.

"This," Levy smiled sweetly, "Is nothing compared to what I feel for you. I could come up with a better definition of love."

"You don't just rewrite the dictionary!" Gajeel panicked. "All those are the correct definitions."

She childishly grinned at him. "If all definitions were always right, then you and I won't be together because this definition is clearly wrong and needs to be changed."

"Then what is your definition?" He asked as he waited for her to hand him back his dictionary. She giggled as she excitedly gave it to him.

Gajeel stared at where Levy had scribbled out the previous definition and written her own one with her neat handwriting. His heart was beating really fast as he read it over and over again.

_Love_

_-noun_

_Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden._

* * *

**A/N: So I know they were pretty good friends in the manga... lets just pretend here they aren't as good friends but she still forgave him and _likes _him (It's pretty obvious in the manga) :P**

**Anyway, what did you think? :) I really hoped you like it ^^ I wanted to make a fanfic with definitions from a dictionary because you know, I thought Levy would fit it perfectly.**

**Please review :D It would mean a lot.**


End file.
